Thorin's sickness
by Stardurin1217
Summary: Thorin has a fever and nobody knows why. It isn't until the third day of sickness that a discovery is made. Will Oin be able to help him? And can Balin handle two wild dwarfling? A special thanks to my beta reader MerlinOfTheShire for her amazing help and encouragement:) Please read and review.
1. Cold rainy day

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot of this story.

* * *

It was a cold and rainy day in The Blue Mountains. Dis was busying herself by making lunch for her boys. Fili and Kili were bored out of their minds and where complaining endlessly. "Do not worry my loves, your Uncle will be home soon and I'm sure he will play with you" Dis called from the kitchen.

* * *

Thorin was still at the forge pounding away at a sword. "Thorin we have been at this for hours we will not get them all done tonight" said Dwalin looking tired. Thorin looked his friend over; yes they should call it quits for the day. He hadn't even notice that the sun had long since gone down.

"Very well you go home and I'll close up" Thorin said looking relieved to be going home.

An hour later Thorin was making his way home. The headache he woke up with that morning had not left and he was starting to feel very weak. "A hot meal and a warm fire is all I need" he thought to himself.

The first thing he noticed when he returned home was the smell of food and two little dwarfing's giggling from within their rooms. Thorin smiled. Yes he didn't have his mountain but what he did have a beautiful life in the Blue Mountains.

"Thorin is that you?" Dis called from the kitchen. She came out wiping her hand on her apron. Dis took in his appearance with a frown. "Brother, are you well?" She asked in a worried tone.

"Yes I am fine, nothing a little sleep and food won't cure" Thorin said with a wink.

Thorin snuck past his nephew's bedroom, hoping to get a bath before they noticed that he was home. When he returned from the bathroom dinner was ready and two little dwarfing's sat at the table. "And what are the sad looks for "Thorin asked, bringing their attention to him.

"Uncle" they cried in unison. "We have been waiting for you all day so we would have someone to play with. Will you play with us uncle? "Kili asked, his eyes widening into the look he knew Thorin could never say no to. Thorin wanted to say no but the looks on their faces prevented him from doing so.

"Boys, let your uncle rest " Dis said trying to save her brother from the tough situation at hand.

"No it's alright Dis" Thorin cut in, "Perhaps we can have a story instead, hmm?"

"Story!" both boys said at once.

Three stories later and the two dwarfing's where sound asleep. Thorin was on his way to bed but Dis stopped him "I've been watching you all night" Dis started. "You are sick aren't you?" Dis asked voice heavy with worry.

"I am fine sister. Nothing a little sleep won't take care of."

"Very well brother but if you need me please come and get me." Dis said before turning to go to her own room.

* * *

Chapter 2 will be up soon. Please review. I also want to thank MerlinOfTheShire for all of her hard work and help :)


	2. Bad, bad stories

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot of this story.

* * *

The next day Thorin woke up with a pounding headache. "Oh Mahal" he mumbled as he climbed out of bed.

After getting dressed he went into the kitchen to find his sister cooking breakfast. "Morning brother" she said not even turning around.

"Morning Sister, where are the boys?" he asked fondly.

Dis chuckled "Fili is trying to get his brother to wake up"

"Well maybe scary uncle Thorin can get him out of the bed" said Thorin with a playful smirk on his face.

When he opened the door to his nephew's bedroom he saw Fili shaking his sleeping brother. "Uncle, he will not wake up I've tried everything" said Fili with a huff.

"Why don't you go and eat breakfast I will wake your brother" Thorin said.

Fili ran off leaving Thorin and Kili alone. Thorin sat down on the bed by his sleeping nephew. "Kili " he said softly. Slowly he lifted the sleeping lad in his arms. Kili blinked his eyes a little then when he saw Thorin and, smile broke out across his face.

"Awake now?" Thorin asked. Kili nodded.

Thorin carried Kili to the table and sat down with him on his lap.

Dis brought breakfast to the table. Halfway through breakfast she noticed her brother pushing his food around on his plate. Instead of asking if he was alright she got up and walked over to him and laid her hand on his forehead.

"Mahal Thorin you are burning up" she said with worry.

"I'm fine sister just didn't sleep all that much last night" he answered in annoyance.

"You are not going to the forge today" she said in a tone that warned Thorin that an argument was useless.

Thorin ignored her and got up kissed her on the cheek grabbed is coat and walked out.

"THORIN!" She screamed after him.

"Mama is uncle sick?" asked Fili curiously, worried for his uncle.

Dis looked down at her worried son. "He will be fine love; he's just too stubborn for his own good."

* * *

Three hours into working Thorin wished he would have listened to his sister.

"Thorin, are you ok?" Dwalin asked worriedly.

Thorin looked at his friend about to answer but black spots took over his vision and before anyone could do anything he passed out cold on the floor.

"Gloin" shouted Dwalin "Run and get Oin tell him to meet me at Dis's house.

Dis was sitting on her rocking chair fixing a pair of Fili's pants when he heard her youngest shout "is uncle Thorin dead?" Dis ran out of the house panicked when she saw Dwalin with Thorin on his back.

"No lad he's not dead just passed out" replied Dwalin.

"What happened? "She asked in fear.

"He just passed out" said Dwalin "I sent for Oin"

"Bring him in Dwalin" called Dis who was already making her way to her brother's room.

"Boys you stay outside out of the way" said Dis

When they entered Thorin's room Dwalin laid him on the bed. "Help me get him out of his clothes" ordered Dis.

Together they worked to remove most of his layers leaving him in his underclothes. About that time Oin arrived "What seems to be the problem" he asked as he made his way over to Thorin's bedside.

"He looked sick last night but said he was fine and this morning he hardly touched his food. He had a fever but didn't listen to me to stay home!" Dis answered, half in anger.

"Then he passed out" Dwalin finished.

"I think he has been working too hard" said Oin "When is the last time he actually had a day off? He needs rest"

"Dwalin, an you handle the forge for a few days?" asked Dis

"Yes. But I don't think he's going to like this" Dwalin answered.

* * *

Dis stayed with him for a while longer then left to get dinner started.

"Boys" she called out the front door. When they came running into the house Dis shushed them "now listen boy's, uncle Thorin is sick and I need you to be really good ok?"

"Yes mother" Fili said.

"Now go wash up for dinner" she said.

"Is mister Dwalin staying for dinner mama?" asked Kili.

"Yes" Dis stated.

* * *

Later after dinner Dis went in to check on her brother he was still asleep to she left to get the boys ready for their bath. "Come boys, it's time for your bath"

Kili took off in a run with Fili not far behind "NOOO" they both wailed as Dwalin picked them up.

"Thank you Dwalin " said Dis in gratitude.

Soon both boys were in their bedclothes washed and clean.

"Mama who's gonna tell us a story " asked Kili.

"I will love" replied Dis

"Mama's can't tell stories" said Kili as if the whole world already knew that.

"And why not?" she asked, placing her hands on her hips.

"Cause you're a lady and you haven't done nothing. Uncle Thorin can fight and has been in battles "Said Kili.

Dis huffed "well I don't know what to tell you boys. It looks like no story then."

Kili looked to the point of tears. "How about I tell you a story" Said Dwalin "I've been in every battle your Uncle has been in"

"Really?" they both asked in union, their eyes wide with curiosity.

Dwalin led them to their room and started telling them a story of a battle long ago.

"So there I was pinned down by the ugliest Orcs I had ever laid eyes on. I took my dagger out like this" he took his dagger out for the boys to see, their eyes growing bigger. "Then I sliced through is stomach and all his guts came out" Dwalin finished calmly.

Kili looked like he was going to scream and Fili looked a little frightened too. "Well time to go to sleep boys." Dwalin said with a yawn, not realizing he had done scared them to death as he left the room.

A few moments passed. "Fee?" asked Kili in a tearful voice.

"Yeah?" Fili softly said almost as though raising his voice would kill them.

"I don't think I like his stories very much" said Kili fearfully.

"Me neither " replied Fili.

"I hope uncle Thorin gets better soon" said Kili.

"Me too" said Fili pulling Kili just a little bit closer.

* * *

Well that's chapter 2. Please review and let me know what you think so far :) Special thanks to MerlinOfTheShire for all of her help.


	3. Rising fever

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or middle earth.

* * *

It was late in the night when Dis heard Thorin scream from within his room.

When she went to check on him he was thrashing around on the bed. Sweat covered his body. Dis ran over to him to try and calm him.

"Brother, Thorin wake up!" She called desperately, placing a hand on his forehead.

She started to panic when she felt how high his fever had gotten. I need to get Oin she thought to herself.

She checked the boy's room to see them fast asleep and left to get Oin.

* * *

Bang Bang Bang! "Oin it's me Dis!"

Oin slowly got out of his bed and made his way to the door.

"What is it lady Dis?" He questioned.

"It's Thorin his fever has raised and I do not know what to do!" she said looking almost on the verge of tears.

"I'll grab my things and be right over" Oin said, already putting different medical equipment into his bag.

When Oin arrived at the house the door was already unlocked so he let himself in.

When he entered Thorin's room Thorin was lost in whatever fever dream was taking place in his mind.

"None of this makes sense" said Oin "when did this all this start again?"

Dis thought for a moment "I guess three days ago maybe. He has been working at the forge a lot they have a large order of swords they are cleaning and sharpening"

Oin was checking his pulse when Thorin's eyes shot open. "Thorin can you hear me?" Oin asked worriedly.

He did not reply and instead just fell unconscious again.

"Dis, you go and get some rest you look like you could use it. I will see to him" said Oin with a kind smile.

Dis left the room and made her way to the kitchen only to see too little dwarfing's sitting by the fire. "What may I ask are you doing out of bed at this hour?" Asked Dis with her arms folded.

Kili jumped up from his place in front of the fire "I was sleeping and I had a very bad dream that all my guts fell out" he answered with frightened eyes.

"Yeah and the Nasty Orc was laughing" replied Fili.

"What in Mahal name made you think of something like that?" questioned Dis in amazement.

"Mister Dwalin told us" said Fili and Kili together.

"Well that's the last story mister Dwalin will be telling you" said Dis firmly.

"When is uncle Thorin gonna get better?" asked Fili.

"Soon love, soon" said Dis softly. "Now let us go and see if we can catch a couple more hours of sleep hmm?"

After a little more sleep Dis got out of bed and started making breakfast. "Oin how is our patient" asked Dis as she began collecting ingredients.

"Dis come sit" asked Oin.

She sat down and asked with a shaking voice "what's wrong Oin"

"I can't get the fever down. His body is getting weaker. I do not know how long he can keep this up" said Oin sadly.

Dis covered her mouth with her and began to cry. They had lost their mother to fever years before the dragon came.

"Oin I can't lose him this way" she cried.

"I'm doing everything I can" said Oin "I will not fail him like I did your mother, you have my word."

Dis just shook her head and cried.

* * *

Two days had passed with no change. Thorin would have dreams that would cause him to yell and thrash about.

Dis arranged for the boys to move in with Balin and Dwalin for a little while with a strict rule that only Balin could tell the boys bedtime stories.

Dwalin returned with Dis so he could help.

It was on the third day a discovery was made.

* * *

Cliff-hanger! Sorry for those who hate cliff-hangers but I will not keep you waiting long. I just need to sort out my next chapter a little and then it will be up :) please read and review.

And as always I want to thank MerlinOfTheShire for her amazing work in helping me she is an amazing beta reader. Check out her stories. :)


	4. Discoveries are made

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or middle earth.

* * *

On the third day Dis had decided that they should move Thorin to change the sheets on his bed and maybe change his bedclothes. It was a thought she really didn't want to think about but with Dwalin here he could take care of the more personal things.

Dwalin and Oin carefully moved Thorin while Dis put new blankets on the bed after that she brought in some water and clean clothes.

She knew if Thorin was awake and didn't have a fever he would be mortified at the treatment.

"Dis why don't you let me do this and after I have him decent again you can return" said Dwalin.

"Very well, here are his things" she said.

After Dis left Dwalin went to work undressing Thorin. He grabbed Thorin's right arm and noticed something odd, yes he had a fever but his arm felt hotter than the fever.

Slowly he turned his arm over and looked at the inside of his forearm. Dwalin gasped when he saw the cut that was a very dark shade of purple and the veins on his arm looked like they were bulging out.

"Oin!" He shouted.

The healer came rushing in "what is it" he asked.

"Look" Dwalin said pointing to the nasty cut on his arm "I could be wrong but I don't think it's supposed to look like that."

"Dear Mahal" cried Oin. "Where in Durins beard did that come from?"

Oin looked at his arm and then looked over at Dwalin "now it all makes sense" said Oin "the fever, the passing out, everything. Why didn't we notice this before?" Cried Oin.

"He will be ok won't he?" Dwalin asked.

"I think so, I just hope we caught it in time" Oin said.

Dwalin and Oin worked together to get Thorin covered so that his sister could come in. after this was Oin set himself to work on the wound.

"Dwalin, you say Thorin has been cleaning weapons?" Oin asked.

"Yes some man from the north brought us some old rusty weapons and is paying us to make them look like new, why do you ask?" replied Dwalin.

"It's blood poisoning" Oin said with a frown on his face "it can kill a man if he is not careful"

"There must be something we can do" Dwalin said, raising his voice.

"Yes there is" said Oin pulling out a small knife.

Dis entered the room and saw Oin cutting the wound further.

"Why are you cutting him?" She asked, panicked.

"To release some of the bad blood" said Oin. "He will be very week, but I think he will live."

* * *

Balin was having a blasted time trying to get Fili and Kili to take a bath.

A very naked Kili was running around screaming "no."

And Fili was still clothed and refused to take them off.

"If you don't get back here there will be no story tonight" he called to Kili who stopped dead in his tracks.

"But I don't want a bath" whined Kili.

"Well I don't want a dirty dwarfing in my house, so come on" he said lifting him up and putting him in the now cold water.

Kili yelped and tried to get out but Balin stopped him.

"That's enough" he warned. "Come, Fili" he said in a warning tone.

Fili jumped in the tube fully clothed, making Kili laugh.

"Mahal help me" said Balin.

* * *

Oin let the blood slowly drip out of Thorin's arm. Thorin started to stir, waking for the first time in days.

"Thorin can you hear me?" Oin asked.

"Where am I?" He asked in a slurred voice.

"You're at home, you have been very sick. Do you remember anything?" Oin asked.

"I remember feeling weak and then everything started going black" he replied.

"It looks like you got yourself cut on a rusty blade" said Oin.

"Why is it so hot in here?" He questioned.

"Because you're as hot as dragons flames" said Dwalin with a smirk.

After Oin stitched his arm and bound it. Thorn said he was going to use the bathroom but when he got up he realized that was a mistake. Everything started spinning. Dwalin caught him before he fell.

"Come on I'll help you" said Dwalin sounding less then pleased "you really have put me in a lot of awkward places here of late" he grumbled.

"Oh and what about that time you fell in that thorn bush" Thorin shot back.

"I thought we agreed not to speak of that" Dwalin said glaring.

"Well maybe that's the next story you should tell the boys Dwalin" said Dis with a smirk.

"Shut up" Dwalin said with a smile.

Thorin and Dwalin slowly made their way back to his room. Thorin was still very weak but things were looking up for him.

* * *

Well that is chapter 4 please read and review. I love reviews very much. I have one more chapter left I think :)

Thanks to MerlinOfTheShire for all of her help and encouragement :)


	5. Ink, and the story of the thorn bush

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or middle earth.

* * *

It had been four days since the discovery was made. Oin came every day to check and clean the wound. Thorin was still very weak but was on the mend.

"The boy's will be home today" Dis said.

Thorin just smiled. He missed those little devils "So what did I miss?" He asked.

"Not much really, from what I've heard Balin and Dwalin have had quite the time with your nephews." said Dis.

"How come their my nephews when they are wild and crazy, but then when their Angels like me their your children?" Thorin said with a playful smile.

Dis just smiled and walked away.

* * *

"Do you think uncle Thorin will like his get well present?" Kili asked who was working on his finger painting with ink of all things. Dwalin was supposed to be watching them but had fallen asleep on the sofa. Fili had decided that they should make Thorin something because he was sick. And now here they were covered in black ink.

Balin returned home and nearly dropped everything he had in his hands when he caught sight of Fili and Kili.

"What have you done, Mahal your mother is going to kill me" said Balin.

"Dwalin!" Balin shouted in anger.

Dwalin jumped at his brothers raised voice. "What are ye yelling for" but then his eyes landed on Fili and Kili.

"Don't ya like it?" Kili asked with a wide grin on his face.

"Hurry brother, we have to get this off them before we take them home later" said Balin who sounded a little scared.

"Dis is going to kill us, I'm telling you brother that is not coming out" said Dwalin just as worried.

Balin hurried and started some water for a bath. "Ok boy's out of your clothes" he said.

Both Fili and Kili did as they were told because Balin looked angry.

"Are we in trouble Mister Balin" asked Kili trying to pull his tunic over his head.

"No" said Balin with a sigh.

* * *

Balin and Dwalin scrubbed the boy's for what felt like hours with no results.

"Come on let's get you dressed, it's time to take you home" Balin said.

After they were dressed and on their way out the door Fili shouted "Wait we forgot our picture for uncle"

"I hope you made a really pretty one for your mother too" said Dwalin.

After getting the picture they moved along again. Both Balin and Dwalin were trying to think of a way to tell Dis what happened.

As they neared the front door Balin looked at both boys who were still ink covered. Kili had it all over his face and hands while Fili only had it on his hands.

Dwalin opened the door, not bothering to knock.

"Mama. Mama!" Kili shouted running through the house.

Thorin had just walked into the kitchen when he heard them enter the house.

Thorin walked into the front room. He was still weak but he could get around. He was going to say something when he saw Kili's face. "What happened to his face" Thorin said kneeling down to get a better look.

Both boys' ran to him. "Look uncle Thorin we made you a get well present" Fili said.

"Thorin, we tried to get the ink out but nothing we do is working" Dwalin said.

"And how my I ask? Did this happen?" Thorin said trying to look angry.

"Mister Dwalin took a nap and we made you a picture" Kili said holding the picture up.

Dwalin closed his eyes and hung his head. "I just closed my eyes for a moment I swear" he said.

"That's all it takes with Dwarfing's" replied Thorin. He put his attention back on his nephews.

"It's very nice Kili" Thorin said fondly. "Why don't you two go to your rooms and play until your mother gets back from the market?"

Both boy's ran to their room leaving Dwalin and Balin alone with Thorin.

"You know my sister is going to kill you right" Thorin said trying his best not to laugh at the looks on their faces.

About that time the door opened and Dis entered.

Both Balin and Dwalin got up and headed for the door.

"You're not leaving are you?" Dis asked, looking confused.

"Ahhhhh…well we have some things we need to do" Dwalin said.

"Mommy!" little voices cried. Dis turned to look at her babies that she hadn't seen in days but stopped when she saw Kili's face.

"DWALIN, BALIN!" She shouted but they were already long gone.

* * *

That night after dinner and very long baths both boy's climbed up in Thorin's lap waiting for a story.

"And what story would you like to hear?" Asked Thorin.

"Anything but Orc guts" said Kili snuggling closer to Thorin , something he had done since he was a baby.

"Orc guts?" Thorin repeated looking confused.

"Oh yes your best friend Dwalin told the boy's a bedtime story and evidently it was very detailed" Dis said with a hint of anger in her voice.

"I see" replied Thorin "well why I don't tell you a funny story about Dwalin and the thorn bush?"

Thorin began the story about how he and Dwalin were traveling to take some new swords to a village outside the Blue Mountains. Along the way they chatted about all sorts of things. When suddenly Dwalin slipped and fell down hill in a thorn bush. Thorin panicked at first but slowly made his way down the hill. When he reached Dwalin he nearly burst out laughing. There trying to get out of a very long Thorn bush was Dwalin covered in little tiny Thorns. Thorin helped his friend up who was sending him glares and small curses. For the next two hours Thorin helped him get all 76 Thorn's out of his arms, legs, and backside. Dwalin discovered late that night that not only did they burn they itched as well so Thorin and Dwalin made a trip to Oin's before they made their way home. Oin gave him a cream and told him to apply it to all the spots which made Thorin laugh harder. For a week Dwalin had to ask Thorin to help him apply the medicine with strict warning that if he told anyone about this he would kill him.

Dis was laughing so hard in her chair tears were forming in her eyes. "Uncle did you touch Mister Dwalin's butt?" Asked Fili.

Dis had to get up out of her chair she was laughing so hard. Thorin thought to himself that maybe that story wasn't a good idea.

"Yes lad I did" Thorin said now red in the face.

After the boys were in bed Dis could help but tease Thorin "aren't you such a sweetheart helping Dwalin with his cream" Dis said in her most teasing voice.

"Oh be quiet" Thorin grumbled.

"Well now you're even anyway" replied Dis.

"Even?" Questioned Thorin.

"Oh yes him and Oin had to change your clothes and all sorts of stuff" said Dis knowing this was killing her brothers pride "Oh stop looking like that it isn't like I did it or anything"

A few days later Thorin was taking the boy's into town for some groceries for Dis. Kili saw Dwalin and rushed over and with the most serious face asked in front of everyone at the marked. "Is your butt better Mister Dwalin?"

"Thorin I'm gonna kill you" said Dwalin balling up his fist.

* * *

Well that is it. I hope everyone is happy with how it ended. Dragon MoonX wanted to hear about the thorn bush I hope I didn't disappoint.

Special thanks to MerlinOfTheShire for all of her help and for being and awesome beta reader. Be sure and check out her stories :)

please review I love to hear what people think good or bad :)


End file.
